Himawari no ai
by AkiraPanda
Summary: She was his sunflower and he loved her. His presence made her feel warm and welcomed similar to her Tsuna-nii. He treated her kindly, randomly surprising her with flowers and letters, and her family approved of him. He made her happy, he made her feel normal, and she loved him.


**Hello my minions :D  
LMAO I am totally kidding. So this is my first fanfic so if this story is like really bad I apologize in advance.  
Just going to say though I totally love I-pin she so cute and nice and strong even when she was five :) She's the first to friend Chrome (wahhhhh I love her too. So cute and loyal and she also strong if you look past her shyness) and it's cute that she always gets so flustered when Hibari is around :3 Lolz not that I blame her ;)  
Disclaimer: Anyways I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I won't anytime soon :'(**

HIMAWARI NO AI

"Kamikorosu."

She could feel the faint blush decorating her cheeks and she mentally cursed herself for it. In the course of ten years, her crush had developed into something deeper and more painful: love.

Truth be told, that hopeless one sided love she had is why she first agreed to date Tamaki She truly did like Tamaki, since they've been dating for three months but it was nothing compared to what she had felt for Hibari Kyoya. Even at fifteen, I-pin was still affected by the sight of this man eleven years her senior.

I-pin was standing at the gates of Nami-chuu watching the stream of students as she waited for Tamaki when 26 year old Hibari Kyoya appeared across the street and proceeded to beat up a man who tried to make a move on one of Nami-chuu's students. The victim was blushing at her savior, but quickly paled when she saw his ever present glare. I-pin couldn't help, but think he was in a more irritated than usual.

"I-pin!" a boy called out as he made his way towards her.

Yoshida Tamaki was a 16 year old with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes. He was a first year at Namimori High and met I-pin when she was making one of her deliveries. She had been rushing as a result of her younger self being hit yet again by the Ten-year bazooka, when she had accidently bumped into a boy her age. She was so embarrassed that she kept apologizing and helped him up. She became more embarrassed when he said it was fine since it wasn't every day he bumped into a really pretty girl. They quickly became friends and after a few months of flirting and "accidental" meetings Tamaki asked I-pin to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

I-pin smiled brightly when she saw Tamaki. His presence made her feel warm and welcomed similar to her Tsuna-nii. He treated her kindly, randomly surprising her with flowers and letters, and her family approved of him. They have been dating for three months and I-pin has truly enjoyed these months. She may still have her crush on Kyoya, but she can feel that Tamaki is important to her and her feelings for Kyoya are slowly diminishing. Well, that's what she truly believes.

"Tamaki-kun how was your day?" I-pin asked as Tamaki got closer.

Tamaki wrapped his arm around I-pin's waist before giving her a peck on the cheek. I-pin immediately turned bright red causing Tamaki to laugh at his girlfriend.

"My day just got a whole lot better after seeing you," Tamaki said playfully with a wink.

I-pin was immensely grateful by this point that her Master sealed her Pinzu-Time bomb because there was no doubt she would have been counting down by this point. She pouted as she saw Tamaki chuckling, clearly enjoying her reactions.

"It's not fair, you tease me too much!" she cried.

"Public display of affections is not permitted. Prepare to be bitten to death," said the baritone voice of Hibari Kyoya.

Kyoya took out his ring and box, but before he could light up a flame I-pin intervened.

"Good afternoon Hibari-san. Please put away your weapon," she said politely.

"Don't order me around girl," Kyoya hissed.

"What do you need Hibari-san?" I-pin asked, ignoring the pang she felt in heart after he hissed at her.

"Training. Don't be late," he said as he walked off.

"…how do you survive training with him?" Tamaki asked looking pale.

Tamaki was not aware of I-pin's involvement with the mafia. He thought that the training that I-pin was undergoing was tutoring for school and that Kyouya agreed as a "favor" to Tsuna.

"He was in bad mood today," I-pin said a little worried.

"When is he in good mood?" Tamaki asked.

I-pin looked pained as she recalled last Christmas, a memory that she thought to be buried deep in her mind.

"_EXTREEEEME!" a very loud and very drunk boxer screamed._

_It was Christmas and the Sawada household was even more lively than usual due to the abundance in drunken adults. I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta were the only people sober because they were still underage. Said three were now amused as they watched the usually composed Vongola Guardians make a fool of themselves. Even Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru were tipsy and giggling like school girls._

"_You are too loud. Kamikrosu," said a clearly irritated Kyoya._

"_Lighten up Kyoya have a drink," a very drunk Dino said as he shoved a shot of vodka in front of Kyoya's face._

"_Get out of my way herbivore," Kyoya said as he swiped at the bronco with his tonfa._

_Ironically enough, when Dino is very drunk he was capable of going into boss mode to get what he wanted. Dino forced Kyoya to drink some of the vodka by restraining Kyoya with his whip. One shot of vodka was all it took before the disaster struck. Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin were aware of Kyoya's low tolerance of alcohol and they were worried about what Kyoya was like when he got drunk._

_Kyoya proceeded to grab the vodka bottle and chug it down in one go. Lambo whistled when Kyoya accomplished this feat in less than 2 minutes. Kyoya turned to Lambo with a blank face, cheeks slightly flushed. Lambo quickly hid behind I-pin as he was terrified of what Kyoya would. Kyoya stared intently at I-pin causing the teenage girl to blush furiously. He blinked before giving I-pin a small but warm smile. To say that the trio was shocked would be the understatement of the century._

"_H-hibari-san? Are you alright?" I-pin stuttered._

_Still smiling Kyoya said,"Kyoya."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Call me Kyoya, I-pin," he said._

"_I-I think h-he's really drunk n-now," Fuuta whispered to Lambo._

"_He used her first name instead of calling her 'girl' like he always does," Lambo whispered back._

"_H-hush," I-pin attempted to scold._

"_I-pin," Kyoya said._

"_H-hai?"_

"_Say my name."_

"_N-ne?"_

"_Say it," he demanded._

_Fuuta and Lambo didn't know whether they accidently drank some alcohol and were drunk and hallucinating or if this was really happening and they were witnesses to this highly unlikely scene._

_I-pin was dizzy with the emotions and looked like she was going to pass out any minute now._

"_K-kyo…..k-yoya," she whispered._

_Kyoya, who was 3 feet away stumbled closer to I-pin and stood so close to her that she could feel his warm breath._

"_Again," he slurred._

_I-pin stood frozen in fear that if she moved she would faint or wake up from what seemed like one of her daydreams._

"_K-kyoya."_

_I-pin looked at her feet trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing furiously and her two best friends were gaping at her in disbelief._

_He whispered something but she didn't quite catch what he said._

"_H-huh?" I-pin questioned._

_She never got an answer, not that she cared, because what happened next was something that no one would have anticipated. Kyoya snaked his arm around her waist and, firmly yet gently, placed his lips on I-pin's lips. I-pin could faintly hear Lambo yell out in shock and someone, probably Fuuta, drop their plate with a crash. but her thoughts were jumbled and she was not thinking straight. He pressed her small body onto his muscular body as a way to deepen the kiss. I-pin tried resisting, but her resistance was put to a stop when he bit softly on her bottom lip causing her to gasp. Kyoya used this to his advantage and thrusted his tongue into her mouth, thoroughly mapping her mouth. She tried to suppress a moan from pleasure, but she failed to do so. Kyoya seemed to be aware of this because she could feel his satisfied smirk on her lips. They pulled away to catch their breaths leaving the both of them panting. He was going to pull her in for another kiss when a fist connected with his face._

"_Wuuuut do yooou think yer doin' to my imouto?" a drunk Tsuna asked, a murderous aura surrounding him._

"_Herbivore," Kyoya growled. "Kamikorosu."_

_He tried attacking Tsuna only to miss._

"_*hic* Kyoya you're always handsy when *hic* you're drunk," Tsuna said._

"_Herbivore," he growled._

_I-pin ran away after their little exchange feeling hurt that Hibari had not denied Tsuna's statement. She was mad at herself for even having a bit of hope that her feelings would be returned. She locked herself in her room with tears running down her face. Lambo and Fuuta tried to get her to open up but she refused to see them and insisted that she was fine. They left her alone after a while, though when I-pin opened her door to check that they were gone she saw two innocently wrapped gifts. I-pin couldn't help but smile knowing that her two best friends would always be there for her._

_Lambo and Fuuta would later think that night and that kiss was the catalyst. That Christmas, the one that took her first kiss will bring her pain to know that the feelings she felt as she was kissed would never be reciprocated. I-pin decided that she would give up her hopeless crush on Hibari Kyoya and one day find someone who would feel the same as she did._

"…pin. I-pin? Daijobu?" Tamaki appeared in front of her a worried expression on his face.

I-pin shook her head, "I'm fine Tamaki-kun."

She gave him her bright smile and said, "I'm fine Tamaki-kun."

"Nothing is bothering you, right?" Tamaki-kun asked, still worried.

I-pin felt her heart flutter and she smiled as bright as the sun before giving Tamaki a soft kiss on the lips. She smirked a little when she saw Tamaki turn red.

"W-we should g-go before Sawada-kun scolds me," Tamaki stuttered as he half-dragged a laughing I-pin home.

* * *

"You're becoming weak"

I-pin was covered in sweat, her breathing came laboriously, and her muscles were crying in pain. She wanted to rest, but she knew that her "sensei" would not grant her one. It seems that he really was in a bad mood today.

"I need to rest Hibari-san," I-pin said as she panted.

"No," he said coldly.

I-pin felt an overwhelming sadness and was close to crying. The only thing stopping her from crying over his harsh treatment was the fact that she did not want to appear as weak as she felt in front of Kyoya.

"If I may…..but…. is something bothering you Hibari-san?" I-pin pried.

"What nonsense are you spitting out?" he hissed.

"You seem to be in a rather bad mood lately. You have bitten people to death for the slightest reasons, you have taken on more missions, and today's training has been…harsh," I-pin said quietly.

What she said seemed to have put Kyoya more on edge because next thing she knew he had pinned her down to the floor hands above her head.

"Hibari-san let me go!"

"You're my problem," he spat out.

"N-ne?"

Kyoya ignored her and got up, allowing I-pin to inspect the red finger shaped marks on her wrists.

"Get out."

I-pin was confused and unsure of what to make of Kyoya's behavior, decided to do what she's been doing for half a year now whenever she crossed paths with Kyoya: run.

She ran and was determined not to stop until she reached the safety of her room. After years of training she had improved her agility and she would have reached her room sooner if she hadn't bumped into a figure.

"I-pin?"

I-pin looked up and found herself facing Tamaki. Tamaki clearly looked worried, but I-pin couldn't help but think that there was something else in his expression, some kind of sadness.

"Tamaki-kun?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I-pin..."he started.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked, fearful that her involvement in the Mafia had caused him to be targeted.

"No...it's just... I love you I-pin," he said.

"T-tamaki...kun?" I-pin was blushing furiously at his sudden confession.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you before... I left."

"You're leaving?" I-pin asked as she paled.

"Yes," he said with a pained expression. "My father's work is sending him to Hokkaido."

"When?" she asked.

" We leave next week. I don't know how long I'll stay. I really love you I-pin but I could never bring myself to ask you to wait for me. They say if you love something there comes a time where you have to let go..."

I-pin felt her heart stop. She gave a smile that was strained and full of sadness.

"Then I have to ask you to not wait for me as well...Tamaki-kun arigatou...I love you, Tamaki-kun" she said.

"Would I be selfish to ask you to be with me this week?" Tamaki asked.

"Let's make this week last," she said.

* * *

That week I-pin and Tamaki spent every minute they could spare together. Their friends were well aware that this was their last week together so they took no offense when they ran off together at random times.

The couple went to the amusement park, the movies, to eat, and even just stayed at home. It didn't matter to them they were determined to make the limited time last. Tamaki would have even slept at the Sawada household if it weren't very inappropriate and Tsuna weren't so overprotective of his imouto.

On the day before Tamaki left I-pin brought him over in order to cook him a meal. After years of living with Nana, I-pin learned how to cook almost as well as Nana herself.

"I-pin."

I-pin turned to face Tamaki and it worried her that he had such a serious expression on his face.

"Arigatou," he said.

I-pin giggled. "It's no problem I would cook for you anytime."

"No I mean for loving me and letting me love you," he said as he stood up.

He walked towards I-pin and stood behind her. I-pin was unsure of what he was going to do, but it became clear when she heard a click.

Around her neck there now laid a silver necklace with a sunflower dangling from it.

"It reminded me of you," Tamaki whispered.

I-pin was speechless. She had not anticipated this and she was not sure how to respond.

"Arigatou I-pin. You are my first love and for being my first love….arigatou," Tamaki said as he gave her a soft kiss.

"Ahem."

Leaning casually against the kitchen counter was none other than Tsuna. Lambo was reaching into the fridge for something to snack on, ignoring his adoptive brother, adoptive sister, and the awkward situation.

"I didn't mean to interrupt this…..touching moment, but I-pin I need to talk to you." Tsuna gave Tamaki a stern look. "Alone."

"….I'll step out," Tamaki said as he walked into the living room, Lambo following him out.

Tsuna stared at his adopted little sister before he spoke.

"I need your help."

"With what?" she asked cautiously.

"Kyouya," he said tiredly.

I-pin paled instantly and she asked, "What's wrong with Hibari-san?"

Tsuna sighed. "I'll put this lightly. Lately he's been more irritated and I was planning to go talk to him but I feel like he's going to try and fight and so I need you to come with me."

"I doubt he would want me there if he's so angry," she said as she shook her head.

"Please I-pin?" he asked wide eyed and sparkles around him.

"…..When would we have to do this?" she asked.

"Don't worry about Tamaki we'll go to talk tomorrow night," Tsuna said with a smile. "Now that I think of it though, I think it's time that you and me _that_ talk."

I-pin couldn't stop stuttering as she spoke. "T-tsuna-nii!"

"I'm *gasp* sorry *gasp* your reaction *gasp* too funny." Tsuna kept laughing but suddenly became serious. "But if he tries anything, I'll make sure that he won't be able to stand up from the pain to his-"

"Tsuna-nii!" I-pin gasped.

"I'm serious." Tsuna stopped to think for a minute. "But then again you're capable of stopping him yourself, so I guess I shouldn't worry. Oh look at the time I have to go get ready for my date. Ja ne, I-pin."

I-pin looked at the retreating figure of her older brother figure, blinked a few times, and she finally processed what he said.

"Date?" she thought her eyes widening.

* * *

I-pin and Tamaki were holding hands as they approached the gate pass. Neither spoke a word and they both looked somber.

"Thank you," Tamaki said.

He looked into his eyes that told her he was grateful that she was by his side.

I-pin understood what he meant and said, "Always."

"_Will passengers for flight 128 to Hokkaido commence boarding._"

"...That's me," Tamaki said quietly.

I-pin hugged him and smiled at him.

"You will be fine," I-pin said.

"Tamaki," his father called out.

"_Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ_," Tamaki said as he kissed her cheek.

I-pin could feel the tears beginning to fall.

"_Wǒ yě ài nǐ_," she said as she smiled.

She stayed until she saw his plane left. She would have stood there longer if she didn't feel her phone vibrate in her pocket. I-pin looked at her phone and saw that Tsuna had sent her a text message.

"You don't have to come with me anymore," it said.

I-pin sighed in relief. She wasn't sure she could handle the Cloud Guardian's attempts to murder her brother today.

"Maybe one day I'll see you again Tamaki," she thought as she smiled

* * *

"Yare, yare, Tail-head we're going to be late," Lambo's lazy voice drawled out.

"I'll be down in a minute," I-pin called out.

Lambo sighed,"Why are you taking this long? We have to wear our uniform so picking out an outfit should be a problem."

I-pin ignored him and focused on fixing her hair. She was debating whether to put it up in her two braids or change her hairstyle since today was a special day.

Today, she and Lambo would be graduating from Nami-chuu. Truth be told, if I-pin really wanted to she could have been graduating from high school, but she decided that she wanted to experience as much of a normal life as she could.

She faint smile decorated her face as she stared at the package that lay on her bed. Even after two months of leaving Tamaki never failed to be part of her life. True they are no longer dating, both are still friends and occasionally sent each other packages. Tamaki had sent her an orange ribbon last month and she had sent him a cake she had made in home ec as well as a black hat she managed to knit.

This time around, Tamaki had sent her a present as way to congratulate her on graduating from Nami-chuu. His present was a charm bracelet decorated with sunflower charms and another set of charms that she could interchange with the sunflower charms if she wished.

Along with the bracelet he had sent her a note.

_To the prettiest sunflower I've met. I hope you like the bracelet._

_-Tamaki_

I-pin decided to wear her hair in a side ponytail that she held together with the orange ribbon. She quickly put on her sunflower necklace and matching bracelet and r hurried down the stairs.

"Sorry Lambo," I-pin apologized.

Lambo looked at his adopted sister and looked surprised to see her with the charm bracelet. He noticed how it matched the necklace Tamaki had given her and was worried she was not over him yet. I-pin noticed him staring.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked.

Lambo sighed, "Yare, yare, let's hurry up."

* * *

After the graduation had finished Tsuna had planned a surprise party for Lambo and I-pin in honor of their graduation. Every Vongola Guardian, with the exception of Kyoya, Fuuta, Bianchi, Reborn, Colonello, Lal, Yuni, Gamma, Nana, Iemitsu, Dino, Romario, the Varia, the Kokuyo gang, surprisingly the Millefiore, and even Fon had attended.

I-pin was shocked to see her master and even pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She nearly started crying when he gave her his gift. Fon had given her a beautiful white _qipao. _reached her knees and had a slit that was cut up to mid-thigh. I-pin was so grateful for her master's gift that she decided to wear it for the party.

Chrome had made her riceballs and dumplings as a present. Said girl thought I-pin would cringe at her riceballs because she usually makes them salty, but I-pin kept a bright smile and kept eating. Truth be told, I-pin is capable of eating anything, even Bianchi's poison cooking, which she accidentally ate once when they she, Bianchi, Lambo, Reborn, Nana and Tsuna went to picnic. Either way, I-pin would happily eat anything made by her best friend. I-pin was so happy she gave Chrome a big hug, which shocked the female Mist Guardian and caused her to blush, but she returned the hug nonetheless.

Bianchi had given her a yellow sundress with a white sunhat.

Kyoko, who was finally going out with her brother and was the person he went on a date with two months ago, and Haru planned a trip to the hot springs with her, Chrome, and Bianchi for some "girl bonding."

Hayato, who had a soft spot for her since she was a child, gave her a box weapon and specialized ring " just in case she ever needed it."

Takeshi had given her and Lambo sushi he made himself.

Ryohei gave her a collection of dolls that looked like all of the box animals and a pair of white boxing gloves.

Hana gave her makeup and even applied some on her in order to teach her how to use it. I-pin now had eyeliner that made her eyes larger than before, pink lip gloss that made her lips appear more plump, and light pink eye shadow decorating her eyelids. The male population stared at her with mouths open and bug eyes, making I-pin think that she looked bad, when in reality they were shocked on how the simple makeup emphasized how pretty I-pin had become.

Yuni gave her a rabbit plushy and smiled at her as if she knew something, something that made I-pin wonder what was going to happen.

Reborn tried giving her money. I-pin refused the money and told him that she could not accept it. Reborn surprisingly did not persist and gave her instead a silver gun.

The Varia merely yelled and Lussuria gave her a pink apron.

Byakuran's gift was strange since he told her a story about herself in a parallel world. He told her in this world she was a fairy who was constantly being hunted until Tsuna, tenth king of the Vongola Kingdom, found her one day and offered her a place at his kingdom where she was welcomed. He told her how everyone in the party were demons, angels, warlocks, witches, vampires, or werewolves and how she was even engaged to someone. When she heard this she blushed and ran away from him, while Byakuran just laughed.

I-pin gave Lambo

Lambo on the other hand was trying to run away from the Varia since they wanted to give him a "gift." Lambo had a feeling that their gift would be painful and tried to lose them, but Reborn hit him with his Leon-mallet and caused the poor teenager to collapse.

I-pin sighed thinking about Tsuna having to carry him home. But she smiled, feeling lucky that she and Lambo had met such nice people, and she put away her gifts as she started preparing herself for bed.

"Those herbivores are noisy" a voice said.

I-pin reached for her box weapon as she turned around to see who had spoken. I-pin was very shocked to see none other than Hibari Kyoya standing near the window of her bedroom.

"What are you doing in my bedroom Hibari-san?" I-pin asked as calmly as she could.

Kyoya stepped near her and was scowling.

"Here," he said as he tossed something towards her.

I-pin caught the box he tossed her. It was small, white, and had a red and blue ribbon. Somehow, this box brought a feeling of nostalgia in I-pin...

I-pin eyes widen with realization.

"Valentine chocolate," she whispered.

"Hn," Kyoya said as he looked away.

"Did Hibari-san... keep this? After all these years?" I-pin asked.

Kyoya didn't answer and did not meet her gaze. I-pin wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her or if she saw a faint blush on his face. She opened the box and gasped at what lay inside.

The box contained a simple yet beautiful necklace that had a white rose design.

"Wear that instead of the one that herbivore gave you," Kyoya said with a scowl.

"Herbivore?...Do you mean Tamaki," I-pin asked.

"Don't say his name," Kyoya growled.

"Why?"

"Because it irritates me," he said.

"Hibari-san...are you jealous?" I-pin asked cautiously.

Kyoya glared at her before he approached. I-pin was paralyzed with fear since she was unsure of what he would do. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing to be bitten to death. And indeed he bit her death. Literally.

I-pin could feel his lips on hers. It was just like last Christmas, only this time they were both sober. I-pin didn't know what to do by this point. Part of her thought this was a dream of hers, but another part of her knew that she wasn't dreaming. She gasped as she felt Kyoya leave a trail of kisses that led to her neck. Once he reached the base of her neck he bit down softly, causing I-pin cry out in shock.

"You are beautiful," Kyoya whispered.

I-pin turned away, her face completely red.

"Hibari-san..."

"I told you before to call me Kyoya."

I-pin could feel her heart stop.

"You...remember?" she asked.

"Don't be stupid. I was drunk not delusional," he growled.

"But...Tsuna-nii said..."

"That stupid omnivore was wasted," he said.

"Then...do you...like me?" I-pin asked.

"You are mine I-pin," Kyoya said.

I-pin started crying before she began pounding Kyoya's chest softly.

"Why are you telling me this now? *sniff* Do you know how much *sniff* I cried when I thought you took my first kiss *sniff* because you drunk and had no control?" she cried.

"You started dating that stupid herbivore," he snapped.

"I agreed after *sniff* I decided to give you up," she said.

"You were happy," he said.

I-pin couldn't help but smile bitterly, "Somewhat. No matter how much I tried to bring myself to love Tamaki...I never forgot you."

Kyoya gave her another soft kiss.

"_Wǒ ài nǐ Kyoya,_" she whispered.

"_Wǒ yě ài nǐ."_

* * *

I-pin couldn't help skip down the stairs the next morning as she went to go eat breakfast.

"Good morning Mama," she said happily.

"Ne? You sure are in a good mood I-pin-chan," Nana said with a smile.

I-pin giggled as she sat down.

Lambo was already seated at the table and he was slightly disturbed by I-pin's good mood.

"Are you high on something Tailhead?" Lambo asked.

"Hm?" I-pin asked, clearly distracted.

"Do you have a fever?" Lambo asked as he leaned over to touch her forehead.

His eyes widen and he quickly dropped his hand. Tsuna, who had slept over, came into the kitchen yawning since he was still half asleep.

"IS THAT A HICKEY?"

Tsuna snapped his eyes towards I-pin, clearly wide awake now.

"I-pin you have a boyfriend?" Nana squealed.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A HICKEY?" Lambo yelled.

"Someone is going to die," Tsuna, who was now in Hyper Dying Will Mode, said.

I-pin instantly turned red as she recalled Kyoya's kisses from the night before. She didn't think that he left marks, but then again this was Kyoya she was talking about.

I-pin knew this was going to be hard to explain.

* * *

**_Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ- _I will always love you  
_Wǒ yě ài nǐ- _I love you too  
(Translations from Google Translate since I have horrible Chinese... -.-)**

**A/N: And there you have it!  
****Is it just me or was this fic really bad *wrinkles nose*  
****Anyways since this was my first fic so I want as much criticism as I can get. I don't care if you guys say that you hate it as long as you guys include what you didn't like and what I can fix because I'm planning on making more oneshots and short stories since I'm planning on making a long fic later on. Hey practice makes perfect, so review my fellow pandas :D**


End file.
